Digimon: Curse of the Demon Lord
by GenericSuperheroName
Summary: dunno what to call it yet. Three digi-destined chosen to save the world from one of the demon lords, one corrupted by their power. Will there be a digiworld left once he's through working for the Demon Lord? It'll be up to the other two to make sure.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Jamie Grey

_Got two more chapters like this one. Not much to say other then this guy is like my favorite character, hope you like it :D_

Chapter 1: Enter Jamie Grey

An alarm goes off. A loud, annoying beeping noise fills the room. A soft mumble can be heard as a hand shuffles out from under the covers on a bed and turns the alarm clock off. A young man around the age of nineteen slowly sits up in bed. His dark brown hair was messy from his pillow and his hazel eyes were bloodshot from the sleep. The young man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned tiredly before finally getting out of his bed.

As he opened the door a grown woman rushed down the hall, dressed in a formal suit. "Damn it, I'm going to be so late," she muttered.

"Running late again mom?" the young man asked with a smile on his face.

"Not today Jamie," she answered and hurried out the door. She returned a moment later and hurried to the kitchen to grab a plastic grocery bag out of the refrigerator. Jamie only laughed to himself as he walked into the bathroom to freshen up. He later walked down the hall as he put on a fresh shirt and fixed himself some breakfast. He turned on the tv to find something interesting on. It was his last day of his Summer Classes and he had spent the entire weekend studying for the exam. He felt he deserved a break.

"Let's get this over with," he muttered to no one as he left his apartment and locked the door behind him. He slipped the key into his pocket and headed towards the elevator and then walked to his bike. He only lived a few blocks from Campus and riding his bike was easier on his wallet then driving there.

The campus wasn't small, but at the same time it was acre's large since it was only a community college. There were a few students still walking around the grounds, most with a book or two in their hands for last minute studying. Jamie only put on a cocky smile as he walked up the stairs to his class room.

There were a few other kids in class, some were studying while most were talking. The class was a fairly easy one, one that required minimal studying if any. Jamie sat beside his friend, Alicia, as they waited for class to begin.

Alicia was a vision of beauty. She had fair skin and flowing red hair that fell past her shoulders. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with joy when she saw Jamie. She wore a black shirt with a white star on the front that stuck out slightly do to her chest. She also wore a reddish jacket over her shirt and wore a red skirt that fell just above her knees. Lastly, she wore knee high black boots.

"So you ready for the exam, Alicia?" Jamie asked as turned to face Alicia.

"Am I ever?" Alicia answered with a slight smile to hide her worries on the upcoming test.

"Need me to quiz you real quick? We still got some time before the professor comes." Jammie asked as he held up the flash cards he had been using.

Alicia only shook her head and said, "No, I'm good."

"You sure? It's no trouble to me."

"I'm sure. I'm probably going to fail the class anyways."

Jamie gave up and looked away, feeling slightly unhappy on her giving up on the class. When the teacher arrived the exam was done via power point so he could end the class in one big move. This also gave Jamie time to think in-between questions.

_It's now or never. When the exam ends, ask her out. Worst she could say is no… but what if she says yes. No… she'll probably say no. Girls always say no. SHUT UP! You'll never know unless you ask. C'mon, you got it in you._ He would think as he glanced over at Alicia during the exam. At what point she noticed and smiled.

"What?" She whispered.

"Nothing," Jamie quickly answered and looked away.

As the exam ended the tests were collected and the class started to file out of the room. Jamie sighed as he gathered his things. _It's now or never. DO IT!_ He told himself.

"Hey…" Jamie said, his voice nearly cracking under the nerves. "Do you wanna go out sometime? Maybe see a movie or something." He managed to say. He could feel his face growing warm and sweat forming on his brow.

Alicia only smiled as she brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. _Oh no…_ She striated up and opened her mouth to speak. _No… don't say it._ "I'm sorry Jamie, but I just don't have the time."_ #&#! _

"Yeah, it's fine," Jamie said, hiding his sorrow perfectly. Years of behind turned down by every girl he's ever liked has helped him perfect masking his true feelings. "Well, I gotta go to work. They got me starting earlier since I told them I would be getting out of class early from the exam. I guess I'll be seeing you," He lied.

"Alright, bye Jamie," Alicia said as she went back to gathering his things.

As Jamie went to the campus library where he worked he shuffled his feet as he walked, his head drooped from depression. It never got easier. The pain and sorrow of rejection only got worse over time. Especially if he fooled himself into believing he had a chance as he did with Alicia. He sighed heavily.

"What's wrong, Jamie?" a voice asked. Jamie looked up to his friend/coworker looking at him from behind the circulation desk. She had darker skin and long black hair. She wore glasses and dressed in a white button down shirt with a vest over it. She was Maricela, Mari for short, and had been Jamie's friend for years. Mari was a year older than him and they had gone to the same high school. When Jamie got the position at the library, he was surprised to find Mari also working there.

"Nothing, I'm fine," He lied.

"Alright, well come on. None of the other part timers showed up because they're busy studying for exams so we need you to come in early today," Mari said.

"Alright," Jamie said with a slight sigh and went into the back room to take a seat behind the circ desk with Mari.

"So how do you think you did on the exam?" Mari asked.

"Good. Oh, and Alicia said no," Jamie said. Mari was one of his closest friends and made a habit of including herself into Jamie's attempt at a love life.

"Damn, and it seemed like she liked you too. Oh well, time to move on and find your next victim," Mari said with a smile

"Ha ha, very funny," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Sorry, I guess it kinda got you bummed," she said softly, her eyes low as she felt slightly upset.

"Whatever game you that idea?" Jamie said as he rolled his eyes. He pulled his laptop out of his book bag and started to set it up.

"I… I'll give you your space," she said and turned to face her own computer screen.

"Sorry… I don't mean to be an ass," Jamie said, also feeling bad now because of his actions.

"It's ok, I know how you get when you get shot down," Mari said.

Jamie sighed, more upset now then before as he logged onto his laptop's wi-fi connection. He followed his usual internet routine; checked his favorite web comics for updates and then checked his e-mail for new messages. It was usually filled with junk but every now and then he had an e-mail from a friend or loved one.

Today, however, there was a strange e-mail waiting for him. "_Seraphi at dgworld dot net_... the hell is that?" Jamie said to no one. Mari scooted over to look over Jamie's shoulder.

"No idea. The subject says _"You have been Chosen"_ so click and see what you've been chosen to win," Mari said.

"No way, what if it's gotta virus," Jamie protested.

"Just click it. I'm curious now," Mari said as she threw herself onto Jamie in a playful way.

"Alight, alright. I'll open it! Just get off me," Jamie said, smiling slightly now. Mari giggled softly as she got off him.

"Good," she said plainly. Jamie moved his mouse to the e-mail and opened it. The body was blank except for a hyperlink that said . "CLICK IT!" Mari said playfully.

"I know," he said and scrolled his mouse over to the link. He clicked the link and his vision went white. When his vision started to return he was in the middle of a lush tropical jungle. A strange large, bulky watch was on his wrist now. He stared at it for a moment before turning his attention back to the jungle.

"The hell am I?" He muttered to himself.

"You are in the digital world," a metallic voice said. Jamie's head turned to see a robotic bug standing a few feet away from him.

"My name is Kokuwamon and I've been waiting for you for a long time," Kokuwamon said and bowed slightly to Jamie.

"Ah sh-"


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Vince Deus

_woot! two characters down. It may take a bit for me to get the third chapter up since the character it's about hasn't been made yet._

Chapter 2: Enter Vincent Deus

"Order up!" a greasy man yelled. He was an overweight man wearing pinstripe pants and a white undershirt with a cooking apron over it with cooking stains on it. He looked around for a moment and yelled, "Vince, get your pompous ass in here now before your meal gets cold!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Vince said as he hurried to the shelf were the food plates were put. Vince's hair was a dark black and as messy as it was when he woke up in the morning and fell over his equally as black eyes. He wore his waiters uniform, black dress pants with a white button down shirt and a red vest. He grumbled as he took the plate and headed out to the dining area.

"Gonna need a better attitude if you want that promotion," The greasy man taunted as Vince left.

Vince put on a fake smile as he reached the table he was waiting. "Terribly sorry for the wait. I hope it wasn't too long," He said as he handed out the food. He then stood up and brushed himself off before going back to the room. His shift was almost over and this was his last table.

When they finally left he went to collect the check and see how much of a tip they left him. "God damn cheapskates… only tipped me five percent," He grumbled. He pocketed his tip money and went into the back room to get his normal clothes on. When he finally left the restaurant he was wearing clothes that looked more natural to his persona.

Lose jeans covered his legs, except for his knees that were exposed due to tears in the fabric. He wore a gray, sleeveless shirt with a navy blue sleeveless hoody with the hood down to expose his always messy hair. A Japanese kanji tattoo on his left shoulder was now visible and he wore a straw bracelet on his left wrist. He also had a small bag with his dirty work clothes tossed over his shoulder that swayed slightly when he walked.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and hung his head low as he walked as he let out a sigh. He was exhausted from working harder than usual, trying to prove himself worthy of the assistant manager position. His arms and legs were sore, as was his head from the stress of the work load. He couldn't wait to get home and finally relax.

When he finally reached his apartment building he opened the door and dropped his bag and let out a sigh of relief. His apartment was empty, having only a three person sofa, small coffee table, and a small TV in the living room as well as other bare minimum essentials throughout the room, but it was home to Vince. "Frizz, I'm home," He called out. A light orange tabby cat came bounding out from a back room and jumped up to the sofa top to receive his master's affection.

"C'mon Frizzy, let's see what's on TV," he said and moved to sit on the sofa. Frizz moved to sit in Vince's lap and curled into a ball, purring loudly as Vince scratched behind Frizz's ear. Vince grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on. The news was on; he must have left the channel on from the morning. One the screen was the picture of a guy from across the country. He had mysteriously disappeared at work the day before and it was a mystery as to what happened.

"Boring," he muttered and flipped the channel to watch some old cartoons. He smiled slightly as he sank back into the sofa. After a few shows he gently nudged Frizz off him and went to the computer desk and logged on. "C'mon… C'mon…" he muttered to himself. As he logged onto his e-mail account. He saw two messages. One was from his boss, the other said it was from Seraphi from a site called dgworld_. _ He ignored the strange e-mail and went to the one from his boss.

"Dear Mr. Deus," He read to himself, "While you have shown great improvement since your first day, we don't belief you're ready to handle the power and have given the position to… DiDi Blake! That bimbo slut!?" Vince shouted as he stood up.

"#&#!" He shouted and slammed the chair into the desk and stormed to his room. He emerged a moment later with white robe like clothing that he wore during his martial arts lessons and stuffed them in a bag. Though he had no class his Sensei had informed him that the dojo was always open for them to go for practice. While he didn't want the practice, he needed to vent.

The Dojo was only a block down from his apartment and used the time to calm down. The last thing he needed was to practice the martial arts with a mind clouded by rage. He sighed heavily and his walking slowed to a stroll. He folded his arms behind his head and looked up at the afternoon sky. The sun was hanging low, maybe a few hours away from sun set. Watching the clouds roll by he started to feel calm again. He sighed again and hurried to the Dojo.

Once inside he saw another Sensei instructing a class of younger kids while he noticed other students his own age practicing.

"Who's up for a quick spare?" Vince said as he approached them.

"I'm up if you're game," one of them said and turned around. It was a girl by the name of Catherine and also one of the best in his group.

"Alright, lemme go change real quick," Vince said and walked into the locker rooms to change, emerging a moment later in his martial art clothes. Vince and Catherine went to an empty mat and stood at opposite ends. They bowed to each other and took their ready stance.

Vince moved first, setting himself up for a swift kick. His legs were always strong and kicking was his strong point. Catherine blocked it with a slight recoil and smiled. "Predictable," She said simply and pushed his leg away as she moved close and landed a punch on him. Vince backed away slightly. He clutched his chest were she hit him for a moment, before readying himself.

Vince and Catherine continued to spare, each landing their fair share of hits. In the end, however, it was Vince cried defeat. The two shook hands and smiled.

"You're getting better Vince," Catherine said.

"Nah, you're just off today," Vince replied.

"Whatever Vince," Catherine said with a smile, "It's getting late and I gotta get going. My mom will be pissed if I'm late again. Later."

Vince stood there for a moment and waved slightly to Catherine as she left. "mom…" he muttered softly under his breath. He shuffled his feet to go to the locker room to change, painful thoughts of his past filling his mind. He felt bad for what he did to his mom, but he had to in order to escape his father. He had emancipated himself when he was fifteen to escape his father's abuse. He only wished he could have taken his mother with him since she was as much of a victim as he was.

He stuffed his uniform into the bag and tossed it over his shoulder as he headed back to his apartment. Sure enough, the sun was lower in the sky now, starting to fill the sky in a multitude of colors. He sighed as he walked down the street, his head hung low as he stared at the sidewalk.

When he opened the door, Frizz was waiting for him on the couch. He meowed a welcome and ran off to the kitchen and sat by his empty food dishes.

"Sorry Frizz, I guess I forgot to feed you before I left," Vince said. He went into his room and put away his uniform and then went into the kitchen to fetch Frizz's food. He freshened her water and poured some dry food into her bowl. "Better?" he asked as he softly rubbed his head. Frizz meowed softly and went to eat.

When he turned around he bumped into the computer desk, jostling the mouse to turn the monitor back on. The screen lit up and showed Vince's e-mail page.

"Huh," he muttered as he took a seat in front of the computer, "Guess I forgot to close out before I left." He deleted the e-mail and was moved to the strange e-mail. He saw a blue hyperlink for the site called dgworld dot net. Suddenly filled with curiosity he clicked the link and was surrounded with a bright white light.

"Ugh…" Vince moaned softly as he placed his hand on his head. He looked up and saw he was in a jungle. He saw a large cat that somewhat resembled his own cat Frizz curled in a ball beside where he was. "Fizz…" he started, "you've gotten big." The cat looked up at him and he could see it was no cat, but resembled a lion cub more.

"Frizz?" the lion cub said. "I'm Leormon. But I guess you can call me Frizz if you want."

"Alright. Where am I Frizz?" Vince said as he looked around, "Is this some kinda dream or something."

"It's no dream, Vince. This is the digital world and I'm your digimon partner."

"Sure it is. Well dream thing, take me to whatever it is you're suppose to take me too."

"It's Leormon, or Frizz or whatever. And just follow me," Frizz said and started walking into the forest. Vince stood up and followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Lana Dupot

_this chapter's a lot shorter then the other too, sorry about that. Lana's actually the first of the digi-destined to enter the digital world and she goes to the same college as Jamie. Vince is the only one from a different area but I may change that later. Next chapter is also about Lana._

Chapter 3: Enter Lana Dupot

A teacher stands in front of his class as he aids them in their lesson. The black board behind him was filled with numbers and complex equations. Most of the students paid attention to his words, taking detailed notes to study for the exam the following week. However some paid little attention to the professor, either out of self confidence in their knowledge over the subject or they just could care less about the class.

One of the students who paid little attention sat in the back of the room. She wore a light blue plaid shirt that was untucked and fell outside her blue jeans. Wires from earbuds fell down from her ears to an MP3 player in hidden in her pocket. She tapped her pencil against the desk to the rhythm of the music. She muttered softly under her breath the words to the song, though no one could hear her. As the song began to reach it's chorus however, the girl lost control of herself and started singing loudly.

"I'mma do the things that I wanna do / I ain't got a thing to prove to you / I'll eat my candy with the pork and beans / Excuse my manners if I make a scene!"

It was then that she opened her eyes and noticed the class staring at her. She had stood up at some point during her singing and now could feel her face growing warm with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Ms. Dupot but I simply can't excuse these behaviors," the teacher said. Some of the students giggled slightly and the girl slowly sank back into her seat. "Now if Ms. Dupot is done with her show, allow me to return to the lesson."

The boy in the seat next to her leaned close with a smile on his face. "Nice one Lana. Got any more songs you'd like to sing for us?"

"Shut up Ty," Lana said and pushed him away playfully.

"So you never answered me when I asked you out," Ty said.

"I did answer, you just chose to ignore it since I said no," Lana said as she pulled her MP3 player out of her pocket and wrapped the ear buds around it. Class would be ending soon and she figured the MP3 player had caused her enough trouble for one class.

"C'mon. Why won't you go out with me?" Ty asked.

"I told you, I don't like you."

"Bull, tell me the real reason."

"I don't like boys. Well I do, but I'm looking for a girlfriend and not a boyfriend," Lana finally said. Ty sat back in his seat.

"So what? You're a lesbian or something?"

"I didn't say that. I like both, I'm bi."'

"Whatever…" Ty said. He muttered something under his breath but Lana could hear it clear as day. Ty had called her a freak. She hung her head low and sighed. _There goes another friend who won't accept me…_ Lana though. As the class ended Lana quickly gathered her things and rushed out of the class. She went to the campus library to isolate herself and calm down.

"Hey," she said as she walked in and waved slightly to the guy behind the circulation desk. The guy looked up from his work and saw Lana. He didn't know who she was or why she always waved to him, but felt it would be rude to ignore her so he waved back.

"Oh hey…" he said and went back to his work behind the computer.

Lana went to the back of the video lab of the library and sat in the back corner. There was one other student there watching a video and one of the staff members was behind the desk, about to leave. Lana pulled her laptop out of her laptop case and powered it on.

She typed up the web address for where she could find her homework for her classes and pulled up her most recent assignment. She may lack focus in the class room but she was a studious person and aced the majority of her exams. She gathered scratch paper and started to jot notes and examples of equations for her math homework.

However, her mind was elsewhere. As she tried to study she could only picture Ty and his muffled expression towards her. She clenched her pencil tightly in her hand as anger started to fill her body and soon snapped her pencil in half.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself and grabbed another pencil from her bag and went back to work.

It took her a while to finish all her problems but when she did she sighed in relief. The work had taken her mind off Ty. She then went online and decided to check her e-mail.

"Junk, junk, junk," she muttered to herself as she went down the list. "What's this? This isn't your usual junk mail…" she said as she eyed a message from Seraphi at a site called dgworld dot net. Struck with curiosity she clicked the opened the e-mail to see a blue hyperlink to the dgworld website. She clicked the link and was surrounded by a white light.

When Lana regained her vision she was in a lush tropical jungle. She looked around at the vast variety of plants. She stood up and dusted her pants off.

"Something tells me I'm not in Kansas anymore," she said, uttering the first thing that came to her mind.

"Kansas? What's that?" a voice from behind said. Lana quickly turned around to see a little… thing in a kendo suit standing behind her.

"What are you?" Lana asked.

"I'm Kotemon and I'm your digimon," he said and smiled, though you could only tell he was by his eyes.

"Digimon?"

"Short for digital monster."

"So I'm," Lana started.

"that's righter, your in a parallel cybernetic world."

"I gotta lay off the pot," Lana said as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Now come quickly," Kotemon said as he waddled up to Lana, "for some reason you were summoned earlier then the others."

"Other's?" Lana asked with a surprised tone of voice.

"Yes others. Three of you to be precise. You were chosen by Lord Seraphimon to stop a great evil from taking over our world."

"So what am I suppose to do until the others arrive?"

"Survive," Kotemon said simply.


End file.
